User blog:Element Knight 375/Pokemon X is SUPER EFFECTIVE!
Hello friends, acquaintances, and elderly of Game Ideas Wiki! You may have noticed I've been gone for almost a week's time, as you can tell by the massive block of messages I answered from other people! The good news is, I'm not simply lazy (at least not too lazy), and there is a legitimate (sort of legitimate) reason why I've been gone for a few days. As pretty much all of you know, a couple new little games came out called Pokemon X and Y'', for Nintendo 3DS. Now, I've been watching the Pokemon anime since I was little (and I still watch it), and I remember playing with the trading cards all the time. HOWever, I'd never played a single ''Pokemon video game in my entire life. Yes, I am serious. I can actually explain this. Anyone who knows Pokemon games is aware of two things: they always come out in multiple versions, and they are almost exclusively handheld games. Even though I have had many consoles by Nintendo, the only handheld I had was the Game Boy Advance, and I had it so long ago that I didn't know how the games worked, nor did I consciously show interest in many games. As a result, the only interest I had in the games developed about 2 weeks ago, when the Generation VI games were on the brink of coming out on 3DS, which I own. So, having the money and conscious desire to buy a Pokemon game, our elemental hero purchased Pokemon X, and began his incredible journey! I wasn't sure if I would like the gameplay or not, or if I would even be good at it. But then I spent 10 minutes with it, and... HOLY...FREAKING...HELL. I played this game for an entire day, and more than one night, and am already over 10 hours into it, having caught tens of Pokemon, captured one of every type, and obtained two Gym Badges. It has literally already trumped Animal Crossing: New Leaf as my favorite handheld game. You can customize your character in amazing detail, there are hundreds of intense battles to constantly enjoy, there is an entirely new, fun generation of Pokemon in addition to the existing ones, and it is incredibly smart and intuitive in design. I can honestly say that this is my most highly recommended handheld game...EVER. It's that darn good, and if you're thinking of buying it and hesitating, don't. You will not regret it. In fact, this leads me to a proposal: if you have this game, tell me in the comments so that we can exchange friend codes and battle! It would be awesome to play with you guys! If you have a Nintendo 3DS, I STRONGLY encourage you to buy X'' or ''Y not only so we can battle, but so you can appreciate this incredible game in its entirety. Finally, if you don't have a 3DS, I would highly recommend getting one. It's already pretty cheap, the holidays are coming up, and to be completely plain, the 3DS is where it's at right now. There are already several really great games out on it, and there are more coming. Believe me, if you don't have a handheld yet, you should get a Nintendo 3DS or even cheaper 2DS (the same thing, except it doesn't fold, and there's no 3D function). Anyway, in conclusion, if you don't see me around too often within the next couple weeks, it's probably because I'm playing Pokemon X. But I'll try to contribute with more regularity. Thanks for reading... BUY POKEMON! EK (or Gavin) :) Category:Blog posts